Friendship vs Love
by Shikon-Princess
Summary: Anzu and Bakura grew up together in the village of KulElna. But when the terrible tragedy and they are seperated, Tea ends up under Atem's care. When Bakura comes back can Anzu convince Atemu that Bakura is good? BxAxA
1. Young Friends

Friendship vs. Love

Summary: Tea and Bakura grew up together as best friends in the village of Kul Elna. When the terrible tragedy happens and they are separated, Tea ends up under the care of Pharaoh Atem. They end up falling in love. When Bakura strikes, will Anzu be able to convince Atem that Bakura is good? BakuraxAnzuxAtem

Chapter 1- Young Friends

The Egyptian sun shined over the village of Kul-Elna (sp?) as a young boy with dirty white hair and brown eyes was chasing a young girl with smooth chocolate brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Their laughter was so pure. You could tell they were having a good time.

"Can't catch me!" Anzu laughed as she jumped over a rock.

"Wanna bet?" Bakura called.

They continued down the road as their mothers watched them.

"They really are the best of friends aren't they?" Bakura's mother, Sierra asked.

"They sure are! It's so cute to watch them." Anzu's mother Nakaja said.

"It's good that they get along! I wouldn't be surprised if they got married in the future." Sierra said smiling.

Nakaja felt a slight pain in her heart. She felt bad for Anzu and Bakura. True, they were happy children, but she wished she could give them more. It pained her to see Anzu come home after a play date with Bakura and her face stained with dirt and her clothes all tattered. (Her outfit is like Kisara's, but imagine it on 2 six year olds.) She'll never forget the day that Anzu came home with a bloodstained face with the tears streaming to fall.

Flashback

Nakaja stirred the simmering soup as she heard the swish of the front door. She turned around and what she saw terrified her. There was Anzu, standing in the doorway with tears falling freely and blood on her face. Her clothes were ripped all over. Nakaja tried not to try and to comfort her daughter.

"Anzu, sweetheart! What in Ra happened to you?" Nakaja asked as she tried not to cry herself.

"Some bullies came over and kicked Bakura so I got mad and punched them. They got mad and threw me to the floor and beat me up. And poor Bakura is even worse! He was trying to protect me! He was stabbed in the arm!" Anzu said crying as she ran into her mother's arms. Nakaja let one single tear fall down her face.

They pulled away.

"How about we clean you up and we can invite Bakura and his parents over for dinner?" Nakaja said smiling.

"I would love that mama! Thank you!" Anzu said. Nakaja kissed her daughter.

End Flashback

She wanted more for her daughter. She didn't want this life of poverty for Anzu. She wanted her to have more than ripped clothes and a dirty face. It wasn't fair to her. Anzu grew up without a father. He was assasinated a little outside the village. It broke Nakaja's heart. It broke Anzu's even more. 'One day, Anzu. I promise you you will have a better life.' Nakaja thought as she looked at her daughter.

"Hey Anzu come here!" Bakura called. He snickered as Anzu came running over.

"Wha-aaaaah!" Anzu fell on the floor as she screamed. Bakura had a snake in his hand!

"Relax, Anzu! He's harmless!" Bakura said as he tossed the snake over his shoulder.

"Here, let me help you up." Bakura said smiling as he pulled her up.

"Thanks, Bakura." Anzu said as he helped her up.

They continued to play until it was dark. Then, they lied down to watch the stars.

"Hey Anzu?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you want to do when you grow up?" Bakura asked.

"I wanna be a dancer! My dream is to dance in the Pharaoh's palace for lots of money!" Anzu exclaimed as she threw her arms into the air.

"Do you know what I want to do?" Bakura asked.

"No. Tell me!" Anzu said as she rolled over and put her head on her hand.

"I want to be with you." Bakura said as he looked over at his 6-year-old best friend. Yes, it was unusual for him to have feelings for his best friend, but after all you hear this all the time. Boy and girl who grow up as best friends always end up married. Or at least together. To Bakura, Anzu was the most beautiful best friend he could ever want.

"Well! I promise I will be with you too!" Anzu said as she wrapped her pinky around Bakura's.

"Really, Really?" Bakura asked with huge eyes.

"Really, Really." Anzu said.

"Anzu!" It was Nakaja calling Anzu from the distance.

"That's your mom." Bakura said.

"Yup. I better get going!" Anzu said as she ran away.

"Bye Anzu!" Bakura said.

"Oh! Wait!" Anzu said as she came back. Then, she kissed Bakura on the cheek, as he turned red as a cherry. Anzu giggled and ran off.

"Whoa…" Bakura said blushing madly.

"Bakura!"

"Coming mama!"

As Anzu and Bakura went home, they were so happy. But soon their happiness will soon end… for Akunadin will soon strike for the Millennium Items creation.


	2. The fateful night

Title: Friendship vs. Love

Summary: Anzu and Bakura grew up together in the village of Kul-Elna. When the terrible tragedy happens, they are separated. Anzu grows under the care of Pharaoh Atem. They fall in love. But when Bakura comes back, can Anzu convince Atem that Bakura is good? BxAxA

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

'Someone thinking'

Dreams

Flashback

**Song lyrics**

**(Author's comments)**

**Hey everyone! Chapter 2! Woo-hoo! I promise I will update my other stories! I am so sorry it is taking so long! But please don't send me to the Shadow Realm! It's dark! And scary!**

Chapter 2: The fateful night

Akunadin was in his chamber, preparing for the assault on Kul-Elna. He just had to wait for his dear old brother to go to sleep. Soon, the pharaoh bid him goodnight and went to his room. Akunadin seized the opportunity and climbed out his window. Before he went down, he looked at his son, Seto. 'This is for you, my son. You should be the future pharaoh! Not Atem! This will all work out for the best! I promise you!' **(And yes, I know Akunadin left Seto with his mother at a young age, but work with here!) **And with that, Akunadin climbed down to the front yard where the palace soldiers were waiting on their horses. Akunadin mounted his horse and shouted: "To Kul-Elna! Hyaah!" and they rode off into the night,

Kul-Elna

Anzu was peacefully sleeping when her mother checked on her. Nakaja walked out and sat at the table. She couldn't sleep. She felt like something bad was going to happen. She pulled out her prayer beads.

"May Isis save us." She whispered. Then, she heard the screams. She stood up and looked out the window. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Akunadin and his soldiers came charging down the street, hurdling flaming torches at houses. Quickly, she ran and woke Anzu.

"Anzu! Quickly, grab your things!" Nakaja said fearfully,

"Mama? What's going on?" Anzu asked sleepily as he mother grabbed two shawls.

"There's no time. Here, put this on!" she said as she gave Anzu a shawl. Then, Anzu grabbed her mother's hand and a doll she got from her father two years ago. They ran from the house. Soon, they ran into Sierra and Bakura.

"Oh, Nakaja, Anzu! Thank goodness!" Sierra cried.

"There's not much time! We have to get out of here!" Nakaja said as they turned a corner.

Sierra gasped as they passed and elderly man getting hit by a whip. He fell down and there was a sickening yell as horses mauled him. **(Ouch!)**. They continued to run, but Nakaja stopped.

"Mama! Come on!" Anzu yelled.

"No! Go Anzu! I forgot something!" Nakaja said running off as Sierra grabbed Anzu.

'Please be careful, mama.' Anzu thought. Little did she know, that would be the very last time she would see her mother (alive, that is). She continued to run. Then, a whip came from behind and knocked Sierra to the ground.

"Mama!" Bakura yelled as Anzu screamed. The soldier turned the corner and was heading towards them.

"Bakura, please! Run!" Sierra cried with watery eyes.

"No! I won't leave you!" Bakura said as tears threatened to fall from his very eyes.

"Go my son. I love you. Always remember that." Sierra whispered.

Bakura understood. He grabbed Anzu's hand and ran. He cried as he heard his mother yell in pain. The tears flowed behind him. Then, they arrived at a dead end. "Oh no!" Anzu said as a soldier advanced towards them.

"Heh. I'll kill two birds with one stone!" he smirked as he took out his whip and swung it.

"Anzu! Watch out!" Bakura yelled. But Anzu didn't move. She was terrified.

"Anzu! No!" Bakura yelled as he threw Anzu out of the way. The whip wrapped around his arm and the soldier yanked, throwing Bakura to the floor.

"Bakura!" Anzu screamed as she ran towards him. Bakura got up as the man swung the whip again. Bakura grabbed a torch and threw it. The soldier yelled as the fire blocked his path. Bakura and Anzu kept running as they got to a hole in the wall. They hid there for some time. The fires and screams still haunted their minds as they watched and sat close together.

"Anzu, I have something to give you." Bakura said.

"What is it?" Anzu asked as he pulled out a necklace. It was on a black chain and was linked to a beautiful blue pendant. Anzu gasped. "Bakura, where-"

"It was my mom's. She said you could have it." Bakura said as he remembered the event with tears.

**Flashback**

Sierra opened her music box and pulled out her necklace. She then gave it to Bakura. He stared at in shock while she just nodded.

"But mama! This was your gift from father!" Bakura said.

"I know. Give it to Anzu as a promise. Just like your father did to me. He promised me on his deathbed as I was carrying you. He promised we would see him again one day. You see Bakura, I want you to be happy. So give it to the one you love. Give it to Anzu. Understand?" Sierra smiled.

Bakura just nodded.

**End Flashback**

"I-I can't!" Anzu said. Bakura just nodded. "Please Anzu. This is my promise to you. I promise that whatever happens, I will always love you. I promise I'll find you again. Never forget me, please." Bakura said as he put it on her.

Anzu cried and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Ah-Hah!" the soldier said as he grabbed Bakura and held him up. **(This is a different guy, just so you know!) **

"Bakura!" Anzu screamed.

"Run, Anzu!" Bakura yelled.

"I can't! I wont leave you!"

"Run, please! Save yourself! Run as far as you can!" Bakura yelled. "I'll be fine!"

Anzu nodded and ran, crying. She ran as far as her 6-year-old legs could carry her. 'Goodbye, Bakura.' Anzu thought.

Akunadin caught the soldier about to strike Bakura. "Sir! Help me please!" Bakura yelled.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" Akunadin yelled. He pitied Bakura because he saw Seto's face. "Sorry Akunadin sir!" as he dropped Bakura and bowed.

"Come! We must forge the items now! We have slain enough!" Akunadin yelled as he rode to the cave as the soldier followed.

'Slain?' Bakura thought sadly. He gasped. 'Mother!' he thought as he ran to the spot where she fell. He got to her, but instantly, he knew she was dead. He dropped to his knees. "Mom!" He yelled as he cried a fresh new set of tears.

That night, the smell of burnt flesh mixed with gold filled the air. Bakura watched with a burning anger as Akunadin forged the items from his people's flesh. "The Pharaoh will be pleased." Akunadin said, smiling evilly. Bakura gasped as his blood boiled. 'The Pharaoh is responsible for all this?' he thought in shock.

Anzu was so tired. She was now walking. She looked back. She was far from the village, but she could still see the fire. 'Mom, Sierra, Bakura. I love you all and I will never forget you.' She thought as she collapsed. The last thing she heard was a sweet older lady's voice. She was then taken to the palace. The Pharaohs palace, that is.

**10 years later……..**

Bakura was now a 16-year-old and fully grown. His chest was bare, but he still had his tan shorts on. He knelt down and placed a carnation on his mother's grave. He did the same for Anzu's mom and his father. He then prayed. 'I hope you are all happy in the afterlife. Please watch over Anzu.' He got up and walked to his cave. He knew Anzu was still alive. Their connection hasn't been severed.

Anzu **(also 16 and fully grown) **woke up in a lavished room under soft gold and blue sheets. She rubbed her eyes. 'Why do I always have to dream about the past?' she wondered as she touched the necklace Bakura gave to her so long ago. 'I hope you're safe too. Wherever you are.' Anzu thought with her eyes closed. She jumped as her guardian, and the maid for the palace, Shakara, walked in.

"Good morning, Anzu dear." She said sweetly. **(I hope you guys realized this is the same 50 some years old lady that saved her.) **

"Good morning." Anzu said quietly as she stretched.

"The Pharaoh is expecting you downstairs." Shakara said.

"Alright." Anzu said as she slipped on her shoes and walked downstairs.

Atemu waited for Anzu downstairs.

"You called for me your highness?" Anzu asked bowing. Atemu smiled at his friend. "Please rise, Anzu. I just wanted to know if you would accompany me to the royal banquet tonight. You know, as a friend." Atemu said nervously. He couldn't help it. He was falling in love with his best friend.

Anzu blushed a light pink. "S-Sure!" she smiled. "Perfect. It's around 7. I will be waiting right here. Until then, would you like to have some lunch?" Atemu asked smiling.

"Alright!" Anzu said as they walked to the banquet hall.

Bakura sat in his cave eating the fish he caught. As he chewed, he cooked up a plan. 'I still have not forgotten what Pharaoh Aknumkamon did to my village. He might be dead, but I can still kill his son instead!' he thought laughing. 'That settles it! I shall strike tomorrow!' He thought, laughing. **(Bakura is giving in to his dark side!) **

Later that night…

Anzu stood in front of the mirror. She couldn't recognize herself. She was in a spaghetti strapped navy blue dress with gold adorning the chest **(like Ishizu's dress at the chest.)**. She had gold shoes on. She had gold earrings and bracelets on. A light pink tinting her lips, and gold eye shadow. "Anzu!" Shakara breathed. "You look splendid! The Pharaoh will love it!" she winked at Anzu. Anzu blushed. "Come, let me walk you downstairs." Shakara said taking Anzu's hand.

Atemu waited downstairs patiently. He looked up when he heard footsteps and gasped. Anzu looked absolutely beautiful. He watched her walk down and took her hand as she reached the bottom. He kissed her hand. "You look marvelous. As beautiful as the Nile itself." Atemu said. "Thank you." She said blushing. They walked off to the banquet hall.

They ate dinner, danced, talked, danced some more, and then they decided to call it a night. Atemu walked her back to her room.

"Thank you again for this wonderful night." Anzu smiled. "No problem. It was my pleasure." Atemu whispered as he leaned closer to her. Anzu blushed. "Atemu-" she whispered as he put a finger to her lips and then kissed her. Anzu was shocked but then melted into his arms and kissed him back. They broke apart and looked at each other. 'Oh Ra, what have I done?' Atemu thought. Anzu blushed.

"Anzu, I am sorry! I didn't mean to rush into things!" Atemu said. She hushed him. "I was waiting for that." She said as she kissed him again.

"Goodnight." Anzu whispered as she went to her sleeping quarters leaving Atemu speechless. Their love was starting to grow even stronger. Nothing will ruin their happiness. For tonight, anyway.

**End of Chapter 2! I hoped you liked it! Please review! Sorry it took so long to update!**


End file.
